A Village Watches
by Batty QUEEN
Summary: The village from the first movie watch the second. Just before the boats return the village is wisked away to watch the second movie without the dragons or Hiccup. Just the people who just failed to find the nest and the people who know Hiccup as the top of dragon training.
1. Chapter 1

A Village Watches

A/N: This is a watching the movie fanfic but in a twist that I have not yet seen, I have the village from the first movie watching the second movie. Also hiccup is not there because the stories I have read seem to turn in to Hiccup being snarky and not much of anyone else. So no Hiccup and no Dragons just the villagers from just before the boats retuned from the nest search. Enjoy.

Chapter 1 The Boats delayed

Stoick sighed as Berk came in to clear view they would be at the docks within the hour with nothing to show for their lost ships and wounded men. They had not only failed to find the nest but had lost three of the five ships they had taken, they were lucky that they had lost no men. On shore the teens waited for the ships arrive bored out of their minds. They had already spent the last few hours looking for Hiccup who had once again vanished from the village without anyone seeing and other then the strangely large amount of fish that had been going missing everyday there was nothing else going on in the village. In this moment everything made sense in the next nothing did.

Stoick looked wildly around him seeing as he had just been on a ship not standing in an oddly furnished room with an odd slanted floor. As far as he could tell his entire village was here and they all looked just as confused as he felt. The room seemed to have been built on a hill and was filled with strange cushioned chairs that appeared to be bolted to the sloping floor. A sudden movement at the front of the strange room caught his eye and he turned to see a strange being appear at the front of the room standing before a strange white wall.

"Hello" the entire village turned towards the front of the room to see a woman standing there. The woman smiled at them, her features were definitely female but nothing stood out. She looked like someone had drawn a quick sketch of a woman and brought it to life. Her body type was female, the facial features soft almost muted and any colors on her body were deeply muted to the point that she looked to be made of lightly colored smoke. "I am Avakara* and I am here to show you where you will be five years in the future." She looked around the room at the villagers with a faint smile on her lips before asking " Any questions?"

Most of the village shook their heads confused about where they were and what was happening. Stoick took a moment to check that the entire village was here and noticed that families had been put together as well as groupings of close friends. Hiccup was not near him so he searched for the teens, they were standing off to the side looking around in shock but Hiccup was not with them. "Where is my son?" Avakara smiled at him.

"Hiccup is not here, he is preparing to change the world as you know it and does not need to be here." Stoick blinked confused "why don't you all sit down and we can begin the movie." puasing she added " Before you ask a movie is a story told with moving pictures and sound." She gestured to the seats "Please sit and we will begin.

The tribe settled in to the seats, which were very comfortable, and the lights around them dimmed. Once it was dark the wall in front of them lit up and soft music began to play around them.

ililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

*Gujarati for Greeter according to google translate.

I do not think there would be much talking during this first part due to shock and confusion, don't worry there will be more.

Note I have not been in a movie theatre in about six years so I hope I described it in a way that makes sense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**EXT. OPEN SEA - DAY**

**Hiccup and Toothless BLUR PAST, leaving a wake that leads... **

"What was that?" asked Fishlegs jumping slightly

"What was what?" Astrid looked at him confused

"That blur!" He answered Astrid just shook her head, How would Fishlegs ever be a good Dragon killer if he was afraid of sudden movement.

**EXT. BERK - DAY**

**To the island village of Berk, festively adorned with flags  
and banners. Major new additions alter its familiar skyline.**

"Well that looks different." Gobber said blinking most of the village agreed as Berk looked as though it had not seen a Dragon raid in a while as it was so bright and colorful. They rarely decorated like this or even painted the building due to the dragon raids destroying everything.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**This... is Berk.**

"Hiccup?" Stoick looked wildly around noticing others doing the same thing before a female voice reminded them that the sounds in the movie included voices.

**The best kept secret this side of, well,**  
**anywhere. Granted, it may not look ****like much,**

"It looks better then I have ever seen it." Gobber said sounding surprised and he could tell that many of the people around him agreed. The Berk on the wall looked much better then the Berk they all called home.

**but this wet heap of**  
**rock packs more than a few**  
**surprises.**

**ON A CLUSTER OF SHEEP, hiding nervously between buildings as**  
**shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one,**  
**receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the**  
**light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!**

"Dragon Raid!" Snotlout sounded excited.

"How can it be a dragon raid it looks like the middle of the day?" Astrid asked him staring confused at the images on the wall. Snotlout just shrugged.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Life here is amazing, just not for**  
**the faint of heart. See, where most**

**folks enjoy hobbies like whittling**

**or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer  
a little something we like to call-**

"Dragon killing?"

"Dragon hunting" The twins were having fun with this, they hoped that they would see themselves kill a dragon at some point because it wasn't like they had made peace with dragons in five years"

**WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of VIBRANT COLORS blurs by.**  
**DRAGONS BARREL PAST at a dizzying speed. Their RIDERS SWIPE,**  
**KICK, and ROLL into one another while they WEAVE neck in neck**  
**between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**DRAGON RACING!**

"WHAT!" Stoick screamed as the rest of the village stared at the images on the wall, blinking. Were their people on the backs of those dragons and were they cheering for them.

"I would never ride a dragon." Astrid shouted over the shocked sounds of the village Snotlout shouted as well

"Me eather, Babe, isn't it just amazing that we are on the same page and ever..." Astrid punched him hard in the face "ow"

**It's like an aerial version of the Monte Carlo race.**  
**Spectators ROAR from wooden bleachers, fastened to cliff**  
**faces and perched over the sea.**

**FISHLEGS, now 20 and even larger, rides his gronkle, MEATLUG,  
who carries the sheep in her claws, until...**

"Fishlegs, what are you doing?" The boy winced as his parents turned to look at him.

"I don't know, I'm afraid of heights." He answered just staring at the image of himself on a dragon.

**SNOTLOUT, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his  
Monstrous Nightmare, HOOKFANG, steal the sheep from them.**

**SNOTLOUT**

**Oh**,** I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you**  
**want that?**

"Uh...buh...wah...deh...bulbweheh..." Snotlout could not even form the words to try and explain his future self as the twins started laughing at him

"I hope we are riding dragons that would be awesome" Ruffnut said through her laughter

**FISHLEGS**  
**Snotlout! That's mine!**  
**Snotlout FALLS BACK toward RUFFNUT and TUFFNUT, who lag on**  
**their two-headed Zippleback, BARF &amp; BELCH.**

"Yes" the twins shouted at the same time before head butting each other with a resounding clang from there helmets before...

**SNOTLOUT**  
**Here ya go, babe.**

"EWW!" Everyone else just stared at the images on the wall wondering if they had heard that right.

"buh...wah...na...ckckckckckckc" Snotlout now sounded like he was trying to gargle rocks causing snickering throughout the room.

**With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut.**  
**She SNATCHES it with a sneer and a GRUMBLE.**

**SNOTLOUT (CONT'D)**  
**Did I tell you that you look**  
**amazing today? `Cause you do.**

"Oh gods, I'm going to puke." Ruffnut did look green as she stared at the images on the wall turning to Astrid she said " Now I can see why you hate it."

**RUFFNUT**  
**Come on, Barf. It's starting to**  
**stink around here.**  
**Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout**  
**with a mugging grin.**

**TUFFNUT**  
**Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow**  
**this place, Belch!**  
**Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and**  
**leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.**

"Yes, I got to blow up Snotlout." Tuffnut crackled

"Hey, It was my head's gas" the two were about to start fighting when Astrid jerked them apart and gave them a death glare.

"Just pay attention."

**As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut DROPS her sheep**  
**into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap**  
**crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding**  
**dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep.**  
**Presiding over the game, STOICK turns to the frenzied crowd.**

"Is...is...th...tha...that me?" Stoick stuttered out in shock as the rest of the village blinked in confusion.

**STOICK**  
**That's nine for the Twins, Astrid**  
**lags with three, Fishlegs and**  
**Snotlout trail with NONE!**  
**Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard**  
**painted with an image of Toothless.**

"Yeah, were winning." Tuffnut cheered.

"I'm losing... why am I losing?" Astrid said sounding annoyed "And I ride a dragon, I would never." The twins giggled at Astrid's priorities.

**STOICK (CONT'D)**  
**And Hiccup is... nowhere to be**  
**found. Hmmm.**

"What dragon was that painted on Hiccup's net?" Fishlegs said in awe. A dragon he had never seen before and he had memorized the dragon manual.

**GOBBER**  
**Scared him off with the big talk,**  
**didn't ya, Stoick?**  
**WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets**  
**CLIPPED from behind. ASTRID, rolls in, astride STORMFLY -**  
**spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite**  
**herself.**

"Wow!" Snoutlout "you look amazing, babe" His words earned him yet another hard punch in the nose

**ASTRID**  
**What are you doing, Snotlout?!**  
**They're going to win now!**

"I must be trying to make you jealous Astrid." Snotlout said sounding worried

**SNOTLOUT**  
**She's my princess! Whatever she**  
**wants, she gets.**

"Ew" three voices cried out

**ASTRID**  
**Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury**  
**you alive?!**

"Yes, I can't wait to do that." Ruffnut grinned.

"I'll help." Tuffnut crackled.

**SNOTLOUT**  
**Only for a few hours!**  
**BACK TO THE RACERS, as they peel away, pouring on the speed.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Now, Dragons used to be a bit of a**  
**problem here. But that was five**  
**years ago. Now they've all moved**  
**in. And, really, why wouldn't they?**

"Because we kill them, has my son gone mad" Stoick could not believe what he was seeing and hearing "I guess he is failing Dragon training."

"Well, actually... he's top of the class." Gobber said as Astrid shouted

"He has to be cheating."

**The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and  
into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon  
stables. They exit through the far side and circle back  
through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-  
friendly additions.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**We have custom stables... all-you-**  
**can-eat feeding stations... a full**  
**service dragon wash...**

"Okay I can see why they would move in but what if the dragons start a fire." Tuffnut was very confused

**In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting  
one of the Viking houses aflame.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Even top-of-the-line fire**

**prevention, if I do say so myself.**

"Oh, never mind."

**Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon**  
**racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of**  
**aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water.**

"That could come in handy." someone in the back said

"Yeah Hiccup came up with something like that years ago but I never thought it would work." Gobber answered

**BACK TO STOICK, amused as he watches the racers round the  
island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.**

**STOICK**  
**It's time, Gobber.**

"Time for what?" Fishlegs sounded scared, Astrid just sighed.

**GOBBER**  
**Righty-ho!**  
**(aloud, to the crowd)**  
**Last lap!**  
**A HORN sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.**

**ASTRID**  
**The black sheep! Come on, Stormfly!**  
**We can still win this thing!**

"Of course I can still win." Astrid said sounding proud before frowning as she relised that she was proud of winning something well riding a dragon.

**RUFFNUT**  
**Come on, Barf!**

**TUFFNUT**  
**Let's go!**

**FISHLEGS**  
**Go, Meatlug!**  
**GOBBER loads the BLACK SHEEP onto a catapult.**

"Isn't that Silent Sven's Prized black sheep?" Spitelout asked a few people around him nodded, before...

**GOBBER**  
**This is your big moment. Have a**  
**nice flight!**

**He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air.  
Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.**

**ASTRID**  
**Up, up, up!**  
**In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug blur past, NABBING the**  
**sheep.**

"WHAT... there is no way Fishlegs would beat me." Astrid steamed forgetting that she was up set about losing a dragon race.

"uh, I think he just did." Ruffnut said grinning.

**ASTRID (CONT'D)**  
**No!**

**FISHLEGS**  
**Good job, Meatlug!**  
**Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.**

**FISHLEGS (CONT'D)**  
**Here you go, darling. Mine's worth ten!**

"Ugg, why is everyone flirting with me." Ruffnut smile dropped as she groaned

**RUFFNUT  
Yeah! The Black Sheep!  
Snotlout sighs, frustrated.**

**ASTRID**  
**You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?!**

"Why would you guys be fighting for Ruffnut?" Tuffnut asked confused.

**RUFFNUT**  
**I'm totally winning!**

**Fishlegs hovers up next to Ruffnut with a starry-eyed smile.**

**FISHLEGS**  
**We're winning together!**  
**She RAMS BARF into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an**  
**uncontrolled SPIN. He SLAMS into Snotlout, sending their**  
**dragons TUMBLING head over tail. The crowd goes wild.**

**RUFFNUT**

** No one can stop me now!**

"Except for me" Tuffnut said with himself on the wall

**TUFFNUT**  
**Except for me. We're attached,**  
**genius!**

**He GRABS at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-  
war.**

**TUFFNUT (CONT'D)**  
**Quit trying to steal all my glory!**  
**And while they're distracted, Astrid steers Stormfly toward**  
**them, CLOSING IN.**

**STOICK  
Get `em, Astrid!**

"Why is Stoick cheering for you, Astrid

**TUFFNUT RUFFNUT**  
**It's MY glory! No sheep, no You're always ruining**  
**glory! EVERYTHING!**  
**Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck,**  
**and PLUCKS the black sheep from the Twins' hands.**

**ASTRID**  
**Gotcha!**

**She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect  
landing, black sheep in hand.**

"That was impressive." Gobber stated as most of the village gasped and gaped at Astrid's skill "Even more so once you relise that those dragons are flying at high speeds."

**RUFFNUT**  
**Astrid!**

**BACK TO STOICK, beside himself. The crowd ROARS.**

**STOICK**  
**Well played! Hahaha!**  
**(gloating, to the crowd)**  
**That's my future daughter-in-law!**

"Um, what your going to marry me, Snotlout the amazing, not Hiccup th" Crack "ubbb...wubbb...pretty colors...uhhhh"

"You may have hit him a bit too hard, lass"

"He's still awake I don't think I hit him hard enough."

**BACK TO ASTRID ON STORMFLY**  
**eyeing the fast-approaching FINISH LINE, unaware as...**  
**FISHLEGS suddenly RAMS Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid**  
**off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong**  
**toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.**

**SNOTLOUT**  
**Uh, excuse me.**

**ASTRID**  
**Stormfly!**  
**Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly**  
**out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with**  
**a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.**

"Oh, that probably hurt" Fishlegs said as the rest of the village winced along with there counterparts on the wall

**Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the  
water, and they BLAST past the finish line, DUNKING the black  
sheep into their basket!**

"Yes, I rule." Astrid was way too happy at having won a dragon race

**STOICK**  
**That's thirteen! Astrid takes the**  
**game!**  
**The crowd COMES UNHINGED. Astrid flies over the crowd,**  
**basking in her victory.**

The entire village realized that they had enjoyed watching the dragon race not just because their counterparts in the movie did but because it looked fun and that scared them just a little.

**HICCUP (V.O.)**  
**Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect.**

"Well I guess that no fight Dragons would be nice." Astrid could not believe that she just said that

**All of my hard work has paid off.**

"Wait Hiccup is responsible for all of this." Stoick gestured to the images on the wall in shock.

**And it's a good thing, too, because**  
**with Vikings on the backs of**  
**dragons, the world just got a whole**  
**lot bigger.**

"Whats that mean?" Fishlegs groaned, he hoped that it meant less travel because he hated boats but he had a feeling that it didn't.

ilililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

A/N: Alright so I didn't intend to have Astrid knock Snotlout silly but I guess I'll run with it. He will be a bit out of it for the rest of the movie just warning you now.

I will be using Images on the wall and wall in place of screen because Vikings would not know what a screen is.

Leave a review to tell me how my characterization were and how I can improve them


End file.
